The Pretty Comittee is Here To Stay
by wowimcool
Summary: TPC has just been expelled from OCD on the Lake Placid trip, this is the story of what comes to happen to them. forget about LA and all that stuff in the most recent book, cause this is my take on it


AN: This takes place right after the 5th book ends, so if you haven't read the 5th book, I don't suggest that you read this fan fiction unitll you have because I'm not going to explain anything to you.

**Lake Placid, New York**

**Forever Wild Campsite **

**Girl's Cabin **

**Wednesday, Febuary 25th 2:30 P.M.**

Massie Block stepped into her cabin and made her way to the back of it to the closet area. It was time to pack her bags. She had just returned from being lost in the woods, almost atacked by what the Pretty Comittee thought was a bear, and being expelled from Ocatavian Country Day School(OCD). Could her life be any better? She packed all her stuff and Mr.Myner entered with the clothing and electronics he had taken from the girls the first day of the school trip to Lake Placid. He gave her her 6 suitcases of clothing she had brought with her and all her electroics. She sighed as the continued packing. Mr.Myner called for Kristin, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and her to get on the bus. Massie walked out to the bus with them and frowned as she looked at the camp. It was a pretty good trip, she had gotten her first kiss, bonded with her friends, and otherwise, ruined her life. She hoped Alicia's dad would sue. That would be great, I mean, if r.Myner and Dylan's mom hadn't been cuddling on the couch in one of the cabin's, Dylan wouldn't have ran off in the first place, and then the girls wouldn't have chased her, and they wouldn't have gotten stuck in the woods. He wasn't keeping and eye on the students, there lives were in his hands and they could have died out there, but Derrington had told Massie that they only looked for the girls about an hour, then they went back to cuddling on the couch, what kind of person leaves 5 girls out in the dangerous woods to cuddle with one of the girls mothers? He was putting them in danger and he deserved to pay.

Massie and the girls climbed the steps onto the luxury bus. They all took seats in the back of the bus, each getting 2 seats as the bus had plenty of seats. Dylans mom got on the bus and sat at the front to think about what had happened that day. "Did I put my daughter in danger," she thought.

"WAIT!" a boy's voice yelled from outside the bus, "MR.MYNER, I HAVE MY BAGS PACKED, I'M GOING HOME"

Massie recognized the voice as Derrick Harrington, her sorta boyfriend, he just hadn't asked yet, but they had kissed, and Massie knew they were probably dating in his book.

"Derrick, I'm sorry but you have to stay behind, you can see Massie tomorrow when you get back from the trip," Mr.Myner said.  
"Please Mr.Myner, I think Massie needs me right now, come on"  
"I'm sorry Derrick, go back to your cabin, unpack, you have one more day of the trip"  
"Have a heart Mr.Myner, please, Massie needs me, anyways, this is all your fault anyways, you should have been watching over the kids and looking for the girls after they ran into the woods, instead you were cuddling with Mrs. Marvil"

Massie looked at Claire and smiled. Derrington was fighting for her.

"Fine Derrick, get on the bus, I'll notify your parents your on the way home"  
"Thanks Mr.Myner"  
"Get on the bus before I change my mind"

Derrington ran up the steps of the bus and made his way to Massie. She sat, staring out the window. He sat down in the seat next to her and put his hand on her sholder.

"Massie, don't worry, this whole thing is gonna be fixed, your not leaving OCD"

Massie continues staring out the window as the bus started down the road out of the campsite.

"Come on Massie, it's gonna be okay, I'll always be here"

Massie turned her head.

"Derrick, it's not that easy, I mean, what if Alicia's dad doesn't want to sue, what if my parents send me off to some other school, what if, what if they send me to soem boarding school in some other state?"

Derrington hugged her tight, all the other girls watched, half in jealousy(except Claire, who had Cam) and half in happiness. Their friend was getting the treatment she deserved from a great guy.

Massie smiled at the over Derrington's sholder. THey smiled back. Derrington released her from the hug and scooted in closer to her.

"So, Massie, I know its not been made oficial yet, but your pretty much already my girlfriend right"  
"Yeah, definitly, and now it's official"  
"Cool, how about we try to forget this for now, I mean, we can talk about something else for now right"  
"Yeah, so"  
"So"

There was a long, akward pause.

"There's really nothing to talk about besides what happened today, how about I tell you what happened to us while we were in the woods"  
"Yeah, your point taken, so, what happened in the woods?"

Massie told him the whole story and he was amazed at how they warded off the "bear" that really turned out to be a baby deer.

"Wow, thats so cool how you guys stayed protected yorselves form the bear," Derrington announced to the whole group of girls. Massie went back to staring out the window, wondering how her parents would react. Derrington placed his hand on her sholder and turned her towards him. A tear was running down her cheak, it was obvious that she was thinking about if her parents would be super mad from what happened. He wiped the tear off he face.

"Massie, your so much more beautiful when your smiling and not crying, where's that superstar smile of yours"  
"It's gone, what if my parents hate me forever"  
"Massie, your parents can't hate you, they will always love you, I mean, they can't hate you, after all they've done to raise you, there not gonna just disown you, don't worry about that"

Massie seemed to be pondering on what he just said, thinking of a responce. She then realized that there was nothing she wanted to say, and you know what happens when there's nothing left to say.

Derrington leaned in closer to her and she leaned in a little closer, he leaned in the rest of the way and their lips touched. She had sweet lips that tasted like Cinabon cinamon rolls(thanks to Glossip Girl lip glosses) She contiued the kiss, but didn't try to take it to tounge, he seemed to not want to either, not on this day. He pulled away after about 15 seconds and smiled at her. Massie shivered and realized that it was pretty cold on the bus, even with her jacket on. Derrick seemed to notice because he got a navy plaid flannel blanket out of his backpack and wrapped it around her. He put his hand on he armrest inbetween them. He turned on his iPod and seemed to zone out for a little. Massie stared at his hand untill her cell phone vibrated.

Alicia: u 2 r 2 cute Massie: thanks, i realy like him Alicia: the kiss was so sweet, n then he gave u a blanket, awwww Massie: dont b jealous :D Alicia: do i hear wedding bells?  
Massie: o shut up Alicia: Kristin in cryin Massie: omg, she is worrying 2 much Alicia: she went 2 the bathroom 2 cry Massie: how is dylan?  
Alicia: sleeping, this day has been 2 much for her Massie: and Claire?  
Alicia: eating cam's gummies Massie: she's gonna get fat on those things

Alicia laughed and Dylan sprung up.

"What time is it?" she asked. "4" Alicia responded.  
"We've been on the bus only and hour, oh my god, this ride is going to take forever"  
"Dyl, dont worry about it, just go back to sleep, i know your exausted"  
"Yeah, ok, but where's Kristen"  
"In the bathroom, crying"  
"Oh, I feel so bad for her"  
"Yeah"

Dylan layed back down and was soon off to sleep. Alicia fished out her mini-DVD player from her bag and turned on The Notebook. Massie kept staring at Derrington's hand. She finally reached out her hand and touched his. He laced his fingers through hers. Massie's phone vibrated.

Alicia: took u long enuf 2 finally hold his hand

Massie turned and smiled at her and turned back to Derrington. She took a headphone out of one of his ears and put it in her own so she could listen to wahtever it was he was listening to. He rubbed her palm romanticly. She laughed because it kinda tickled. Then she drifted of to sleep, resting her head on his sholder.


End file.
